Poème de St Valentin
by Lt Laura Cadman
Summary: Je sais le titre est très original en cette période .OS. Quelqu'un écrit un poème à Rodney. c'est pas un nouveau chapitre c'est juste que modifier le chapitre pour que le poéme soit plus clair
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: Poème de St Valentin**

**Résumé: Quelqu'un écrit un poème à Rodney.**

**Spoiler :Aucun.**

**Note : JOYEUSE ST VALENTIN ! Même à ceux qui comme moi n'ont personne avec qui le partageait.**

**JoyeuseStValentinJoyeuseStValentinJoyeuseStValentinJoyeuseStValentinJoyeuseStValentinJoyeuseStValentin**

La jeune femme s'insinua discrétement dans le laboratoire de son bien aimé. Ce dernier était endormi sur son ordinateur, et dormait comme un bien heureux. Malencontreusement pendant son sommeil il avait renversé son café qui s'était étalé partout sur ses dossiers. Elle s'approcha à pas de loup en retenant sa respiration. Il ne fallait surtout pas le réveiller. Elle prit la carte et la déposa près du scientifique, comme ça quand il se réveillerait il ne pourrait pas la louper.

Elle le regarda dormir quelques instants, rêvant de s'installer et de dormir près de lui. Malheureusement pour elle, tout cela lui était interdit du moins jusqu'au moment ou le canadien ferait un signe envers elle.

Elle sourit, lui caressa la joue tendrement et s'en alla silencieusement.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Quand il se leva, il eu du mal à savoir où il se trouvait. Puis la mémoire lui revint, il était dans son labo il avait du encore s'endormir en pleine simulation. Il chercha son café, mais à son grand désespoir il s'aperçut que ce dernier s'était renversé sur ses dossiers. Il épongea la substance du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais s'arrêta net quand il aperçut un morceau de papier rose.

La feuille était d'un rose pale avec des petits coeurs rouges. En grosse lettre rouge était inscrit: Joyeuse St Valentin. Il s'empressa de la lire.

**Depuis le 1er jour je t'aime**

**D'un amour plus puissant qu'un ZedPM**

**Tu ne fais pas toujours attention à moi**

**Pourtant je suis toujours là**

**Et je sais que je suis faîte pour toi**

**---**

**Tu connais les algorithmes les plus compliqués**

**Mais sais tu ce qu'est vraiment le fait d'être aimé**

**C'est ce que je ressens pour toi**

**Depuis maintenant plusieurs mois.**

**---**

**Tu es intelligent**

**Et tu as combattu pleins de méchants**

**Des géniis jusqu'au Wraiths**

**Tu as pourtant des faiblesses**

**Le citron est pour toi mortel**

**Tu oublies parfois comment je m'appelle**

**Mon amour pour toi est éternel**

**---**

**Tes yeux sont tels un océan**

**Et je rêverais de m'y perdre dedans**

**Malheureusement je ne suis pas la seule**

**Et surment pas la dernière**

**Tu es le plus bel homme inter- planétaire.**

**---**

**Je sais tes préférences**

**Malheureusement je n'ai pas de chance**

**Mais pour toi je me ferai teindre en blonde**

**Et je dirais à tout le monde**

**Que je t'aime**

**Car c'est la vérité telle quelle.**

**---**

**Faire voler cette cité est ton plus grand rêve**

**Et encore une fois je serai la**

**Je ne ferai aucune trêve**

**Jusqu'a ce que ce dernier s'avère réel.**

**---**

**Je trouverai la fusion à froid**

**Rien que pour que tu t'aperçois**

**Que être aimé n'est pas une si mauvaise chose**

**Et que c'est grâce à toi**

**Que je peux vivre près de toi,**

**Même si tu ne me vois pas.**

**---**

**Tu es le chef de l'équipe scientifique **

**Et parfois tu es très sarcastique**

**Mais tu es quelqu'un de très honorable**

**Ainsi que très brave**

**Et je continuerai à te servir**

**Tout cela avec un grand plaisir**

**---**

**Tu es mon héros, tu es mon roi**

**Je voudrais tant que tu sois à moi**

**Tu es la perfection incarné**

**Mais pourras tu m'aimé ?**

**---**

Elle n'était pas signé. Dommage il aurait bien aimé savoir qui avait écrit cette lettre. Certes les rimes n'étaient pas très juste mais l'intention était sincère.

Il prit la carte dans ses mains et la relut plusieurs fois. Même si il ne voulait pas l'admettre devant les autres il aimait les petites attention.

"Alors Rodney vous avez une admiratrice secrète." demanda le tchèque sur un ton ironique.

Radek s'attendait à la retombée, mais cette dernière ne vint jamais. Rodney se contenta de lu sourire et de sortir de son laboratoire.

**JoyeuseStValentinJoyeuseStValentinJoyeuseStValentinJoyeuseStValentinJoyeuseStValentinJoyeuseStValentin**

_Bon c'est court, mais j'avais envie de faire un petit poème. Si vous saviez comme j'ai galéré pour faire ça car franchement je ne suis pas une poètesse. Bon j'espère que vous avez aimé et rigolé aussi car c'est humoristique quand même. _

_J'espère aussi que vous avez trouvé qui est la jeune femme qui a écrit le poème._

_Voila c'est tout, je vous souhaite une bonne St Valentin !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Charlie a demandé une suite alors la voilà: **

**Nan je plaisante je vais pas me lancer dans une nouvelle fic avec des couples j'ai déjà du mal avec celle que j'ai... On va laisser ce couple de côté, et puis de toute façon Rodney et ben il a même pas compris qui lui avait écrit la lettre alors bon...**

**Bon pour répondre oui c'est bien Miko qui a écrit la lettre.**

**Par cotre j'ai eu un chti problème puisque normalement il devait y avoir des strophes, mais a tout dérangé donc je m'excuse pour le fouilli.**

**Voila c'est tout !**

**Merci Charlie, Maxime, Bayas et Navis pour les reviews !**

**Bye Laura**


End file.
